Rachel Berry's Diary
by Miss Kadi Marie
Summary: Someone found and stole Rachel's diary. Posting all of her entries around the school on everyone's locker. Including the ones of her talking about Finn. But who did it?
1. It Began

Dear Diary,

Today at school I found out that Finn may still have feelings for me. Now I know what you may be thinking, isn't it obvious. First, he still gave me my Christmas present he got me after we've been broken up. I would have thought he threw it away. But no, he kept it for this long. Second, he kissed Quinn again though. Doesn't that make him a hypocrite? Well, yes, it does in fact. Because that means he doesn't like it when girls cheat on him, but yet, if he is the one the girl is cheating with, it is perfectly fine!

Now, I must admit, I still do have feelings for him. He is still super cute and very sweet to me. But what do I do? Do I tell him? Do I ignore my feelings? No! I am Rachel Barbra Berry, what I will do, is... is... I'll sing about it! Perfect!

I, Rachel Barbra Berry, will sing Avril Lavigne's "Things I'll Never Say" during Glee tomorrow afternoon. Who knows how the others will take it, but to me, this song is an awakening to my feelings I still have for Mr. Hudson. And pretty deep feelings at that.

Watch out Finn Hudson, I am going to show that I still am in love with you. And that you can not just get rid of me.

Love,

Rachel Barbra Berry.

Finn looked shocked at the diary entry that was taped to his locker. Someone had found Rachel's diary and stole it. Made copies of some of the entries and posted them all around school. Was Rachel still really in love with him? He tore the page off his locker and folded it up. As he stuffed it in his pocket and turned around to see Rachel walking down the hall. Head down, not like she usually was. People pointed, whispered, and giggled as she walked down the hall.

Finn frowned and walked up to her, taking her books from her arms. "Hey Rachel." He said with a smile. Hoping she would smile back. She nodded and still looked down. "So... are you ready for that test in Biology today?" He asked her. Looking down at her.

Rachel then looked up and nodded. No words spoken at all. He walked with her to Biology and took a seat next to her. He set her books down on her desk and smiled. She queitly and quickly pulled her sleeves of her jacket up more, so she could hold them in her hands. She looked horrible. Like she was going to cry at any moment. That's when he jumped, hearing her voice for the first time in almost 30 minutes.

"So, Finn, what page did you get on your locker?" She asked. Looking down. She must have seen all the pages on everybody's locker. And on her locker was a list of how many pages were handed out. Only one page was handed out once. And what if it the page she confessed her love of Finn on? Finn looked at her and sighed.

"Well... let's just say. I can't wait to hear your song you're going to sing today." He smiled a bit and she smiled back. Yep, he had gotten the page she had thought of. She looked around the room and noticed people turn quickly away.

"You know, if I was a Cheerio, this would have never happened." Rachel said, probably thinking aloud.

Finn shook his head though. "Rachel, you are better than half the people in here. Hell, you're better than everyone in here. Don't let this stupid prank get you down. Anyway, you have Glee Club. They won't judge you." Rachel shrugged. Taking out a piece of paper she started to write a quote.

It read; "When it comes down to it, I let them think what they want. If they care enough to bother with what I do, then I'm already better than them."-Marilyn Monroe. It was in beauitful handwriting and little drawings went around it. Rachel quickly put it in the front of her binder she always carried. She looked down at it and smile. Also in that binder was a picture of Finn and Rachel right before they had broken up.

"You still have that?" Finn asked, confused and kinda shocked. Though at the same time, glad about it. She nodded, blushing a bit. He took his wallet out and pulled out his own copy of the same picture, which was kind of messed up due to being folded and unfolded over and over again. Rachel smiled at him and nodded. Finn smiled back at her. Then the late bell rang and they had to turn to the front. Though, Finn couldn't help but look at Rachel every few minutes, or was it seconds? Was he getting feelings for her once again? Or were they always there, waiting for him to realize he still lvoed her?


	2. Another Page Just for Finn

Dear Diary,

Finn just left. After a very wild make-out session I have decided something very big. I don't need to wait until I'm 25 and have won at least 4 Tony's. Finn's Christmas present is going to be special. For me and for him. I know he is the one. I love him so much.

Oh, how do I put it into words of my love for him? He's sweet, kind, and very gentle when it comes to intamcy so far. He is the one I have been waiting for. He'll be happy I know, maybe a bit shocked. But it will al be worth it. I want to feel connected to him. As one person that is.

Finn Hudson of Lima, Ohio. I don't care about my Tony's anymore. I love you more then them. I can't wait for Christmas for once. Though, being Jewish I can't wait for Hanukah. But Christmas. Please hurry up.

Love,

Rachel Barbra Berry

Another was taped to Finn's locker. Only his today though. He looked at it, stuffing it into his pocket and walking to Glee as fast as he could. Rachel was going to give him her V-card on Christmas and he didn't even know it. He dumped her right before that great gift. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He walked into the chior room and his eyes landed on a very nervous Rachel. She looked at Finn and smiled a bit. He smiled back at her and took a seat next to her. "Find out who stole your diary yet?" He asked. She shook her head no. He sighed, "I got another page." Rachel looked at him.

"I know. I saw it on your locker and read it." Rachel blushed deep red and Finn chuckled.

"You know, you could still give me your Christmas gift." He told her, hopeful. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." She told him, making him grin his lopsided grin. That's when she had to sing her song. She stood up as gave her the OK and she walked to the middle. The song began.

_"I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stumble _

_Like I've got nothing to say_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you...away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say _"

The song ended and Finn grinned, everyone clapped and she sat back down. Finn nudged her and smiled.

As Finn walked Rachel to her car he couldn't help but feel like he needed her now. Like he was still in love with her. Which he was. He noticed she was wearing the gift he got her for Christmas that he gave to her on Valentine's Day. He grinned and then it just slipped out. "I still love you." Rachel looked at him, wide-eyed. Like a deer caught in headlights. "Sorry!" He said quickly. He was crazy to let that slip out. But instead of her jsut running off, she kissed his cheek and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Finn." She said as she got into her car and drove off, grinning on the way out. He grinned and pumped his fist into the air like he had just won the superbowl or something. This was better though. He might have just won Rachel's heart, again.


	3. A Sexy Song for Rachel from Finn

Finn watched as he saw Rachel looking at his locker the next morning. There it was, another page of her diary. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder, she jumped slightly and looked up at him. He looked down at the page and tore it off his locker. Quickly reading it, though he could tell that the original of this page had tears on it.

Dear Diary,

So... Finn broke up with me. I haven't been more heartbroken in my whole life. I wasn't even this bad when Jesse St. Jerkface broke up with me.

I admit, what I did was very, very, very, did I mention, very stupid. And honestly, Finn can say he doesn't love me anymore. But I still love him. I would do anything for him.

I'm so glad Noah stopped us from going any further. My mind was all messed up with the news of Santana and Finn sleeping together I didn't know what I would have done.

No matter what, I am going to try and get Finn back. No matter what!

Love,

Rachel Barbra Berry

Finn smiled down at her. "No matter what?" He asked. She shrugged and crossed her arms, starting to walk to the chior room. "Rach! Wait!" He crumbled the paper up and ran after her, he stopped in front of her. "Look, whatever happened between us, it's in the past. Regionals are coming up. I know you and Kurt have become friends and all, but we need to start to work together as co-leaders of Glee Club. I know you want to do an original song, when no one else really wants to. But I know you, your talented Rachel. I know you can do it. I believe in you."

Rachel sighed. "First person who does. Anyway, no one listens to me, no one likes me." She looked down at her shoes.

"I like you." Finn said, doing his lopsided grin. As she looked up she bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"I know. You are the only one who does. Even Quinn, who I thought I would start getting along with since I helped her with a lot, hates me. I just... I just don't know if I can do Glee anymore."

Finn's eyes went wide and he grabbed her shoulders. "Not do Glee anymore? Are you crazy! You are our best singer Rachel! You are the most talented person I know! I mean, you are a bit crazy at times, but your voice and personailty over powers it. I think you should talk about this to Glee club. Just stay."

Rachel looked at him. "Why should I stay if the only person in there who likes me is you? I mean, I like you all. I like you, too. Even Mr. Schuester dislikes me it seems like it." She sighed. She moved around him and walked away.

"Rachel, I just don't like you. I love you." Finn called out. He watched Rachel stop and look back a bit, but then she shook her head and continued on to the chior room.

"Class! Today, since I've noticed that barely any of you know anything about sex or what it means to be sexy. We are doing some sexy songs! Anyone already have a song in mind?" Mr. Schuester asked. Finn smirked and stood up.

"Oh, I do! And...it's for Rachel." Rachel looked up at Finn, some had their mouths drop open.

"Rachel, wait...I thought you and treasure trail broke up?" Quinn asked. Finn nodded.

"We did, but I realized something. I still love her." Finn said, doing his classing lopsided grin at Rachel. Rachel smiled slightly at him. Finn whispered into the band's ears what the song is as Mr. Schuester took a seat next to Rachel and smiled at her.

"Whenever you're ready, Finn." Mr. Schuester said. He leaned back to get comfortable. The music started. Some knew right then what the song was.

Finn began to sing.

"_Come a little closer baby_

_I feel like layin' you down_

_On a bed of sweet surrender _

_Where we can work it all out_

_There ain't nothin' that love can't fix_

_Girl it's right here at our finger tips_

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like layin' you down_

_Come a little closer baby_

_I feel like lettin' go_

_Of everything that stands between us_

_And the love we used to know_

_I wanna touch you like a cleansngi rain_

_And let it wash all the hurt away_

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like lettin' go_

_If there's still a chance than take my hand_

_And we'll steal away_

_Off into the night_

_Until we make things right_

_The sun's gonna rise, on a better day_

_Come a little closer baby I feel like strippin' it down_

_Back to the basics of you and me and what makes the world go round_

_Every inch of you against my skin_

_I wanna be stronger than we've ever been_

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like strippin' it down_

_Come a little closer baby_

_Just a little bit closer baby_

_Come a little closer baby_

_I feel like layin' you down."_

As the song ended Rachel could feel her cheeks flush bright red. Everyone clapped and some eyed Rachel up and down. Mostly Puck, imagining what Berry looked like in just her bra and undies. Even better, naked. Finn smiled at Rachel and took his seat, changing to sit next to her.

Mr. Schuester smiled. "Well, that is certainly a very sexy song. Good work, Finn." He smiled and continued the lesson, though Finn and Rachel didn't pay much attention after that.

As Rachel and Finn left the chior room, a blonde and Latino girl watched. Pinkies held together, both smiling. The blonde turned to the Latino and smiled.

"It's working." The blonde said, grinning.

"Of course it is, Ms. Holiday said it would. Those two back together would make Glee so much easier." The Latino said to her blonde companion. They walked out, passing the now closer then ever Frankinteen and Jewish girl.


End file.
